If You Can't Take the Heat (Take Off Your Clothes)
by RosieG
Summary: Trapped in a chemical plant with the temperature rising, Oliver, Sara and Felicity decide they need to lose some clothes if they're going to keep cool.


This was a prompt from iloveyoursoul on tumblr: Oliver. Sara. Felicity. Stuck in a chemical plant where it gets increasingly warmer and warmer, so they begin stripping clothing as they wait for rescue.

* * *

Diggle was half an hour out.

That wouldn't have mattered as much under different circumstances, but they'd already been trapped in the underbelly of Starling Chemicals for twenty minutes with no way out from the inside, the drug-lord they'd been chasing had gotten away, Felicity had ended up trapped inside with him and Sara…

And fuck everything, it was _hot_.

The boilers for the plant lined the entire back wall, and they were working full force. Oliver blinked sweat out of his eyes for the fifth time in as many minutes, and finally gave up, pulling his hood back, and removing his mask.

"Oliver?" Felicity prodded.

"I can't keep it on," he responded, breathing heavily. "Too hot. I took the cameras out when we got in anyway."

"Well, if you're stripping, so am I," Sara said, determinedly. She pulled off her wig and mask, and then unzipped her black leather top, revealing a thin grey tank.

"I wasn't stripping," Oliver grumbled.

"That's _your_ problem," Sara responded, pulling her tank top over her head as well.

"Um…" Felicity was biting her lip, looking up at the ceiling.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "What? Please, it's not like this isn't something you both haven't seen before."

"Just trying to be polite," Felicity mumbled.

Sara laughed. "You didn't care about polite when I showed up late at your apartment before I left Starling last time."

Oliver's head whipped around and he stared at Felicity, eyes wide. "What?!"

Felicity was glowering at Sara, but there was no mistaking the flush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

Oliver was still trying to work through what Sara had just said. "Wait, wait… you and - you and _Sara_?"

Felicity bit her lip, and took a deep breath before turning to face Oliver and leveling him with a glare. "It was just sex. What's the problem?"

Oliver honestly didn't know what to say to that. So he dropped his eyes and instead unzipped his leather jacket and pulled it off as well, leaning against the cement wall. It was slightly cooler than the air around them. Air that was shimmering with the heat.

Movement caught his eye, and he watched as Felicity pulled a band from her wrist and tied her hair up, before wiping the back of her hand across her brow.

The heat was making him feel slow, and slightly stupid, which was probably what prompted him to say - "I thought you liked men?"

"Really, Oliver? _Really_? We're doing this now?" Felicity frowned, flapping her shirt furiously in a useless attempt at cooling herself off.

Oliver was trying to understand where the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach had come from. "I just - you always seemed to like…" _me_, he wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to. He and Felicity had never discussed the tension that seemed to linger between the two of them. How every time he touched her, he could feel the warmth of her lingering in his palm for hours afterwards. How when she pursed her brightly colored lips at him in frustration, he just wanted to bite and lick at them until her anger became sighs of contentment.

How he wouldn't put into words what he had come to feel for her, even to himself, but he suspected it was bigger than anything else he'd ever experienced in his life.

Had that all just been him?

Sara snorted. "Oh, for crying out loud, Ollie. Stop looking like a pathetic puppy. Some people like cake _and_ pie, you know. Not just one dessert. You still have a shot with our girl."

Felicity made a strangled noise. "Oh my _God_, Sara, can you just _shut up_? And _why_ did it have to be so hot in here?!" She glanced at Oliver for one second before she seemed to come to a decision and finally pulled her own shirt off.

Oliver felt his mouth go dry as inches of creamy white skin were revealed, Felicity's breasts covered by a lacy pink bra.

Sara made a sound that sounded suspiciously like appreciation, and suddenly Oliver really wanted Felicity to cover back up.

"Felicity…" Okay, no, his voice sounded way too low. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Felicity, are you sure you should be taking -"

"I swear to God, Oliver, if you finish that sentence, and it ends with a double standard, I will make sure there's itching powder in your suit the next time you put it on."

Oliver's mouth shut with a click.

Sara laughed. "Aw, don't be so hard on him, Felicity. He's just jealous because I've gotten to taste you and he hasn't."

Oliver swallowed, shaking his head and trying to rid himself of a sudden flurry of images - Sara biting her way down Felicity's neck, as she dropped her head to the side, moaning. Felicity stripping off her blouse and bra, to reveal pert breasts and tight nipples that Sara immediately took into her mouth. Felicity on her back, legs spread, keening as she gripped Sara's hair, Sara tasting her deepest secrets, bringing her to completion with teeth and tongue.

Felicity's disgruntled sigh snapped him back to reality. "Sara, just stop, okay?"

She didn't though. Instead, Sara just turned her attention to him. "Ollie, looks like those pants are getting a little too hot and tight."

He shifted in place, but caught Felicity's quick glance downwards. Her cheeks, if possible, turned even redder.

Sara laughed and lowered her voice to a stage whisper. "Whatever you're picturing, Oliver, I can promise you, it was so much _better_."

"_Enough_!" Felicity suddenly shouted, her patented Loud Voice ringing through the room.

Both he and Sara whipped their heads around to look at Felicity, who was gritting her teeth, hands clenched into fists.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, Sara, but I _never _thought I would have to put up with this sort of alpha male _bullshit _from another woman. That's part of what I love about _being_ with women to begin with!"

Sara looked taken aback, and Oliver smirked. But then Felicity rounded on him.

"And _you_!" she almost growled, and the smirk disappeared. "You have exactly zero say in who I spend my time with, or _how_! You want me, Oliver? I've been here the entire time, but you just keep holding me at arm's length. Instead of begrudging me a well-earned release, how about stepping up to the plate and doing it yourself?"

Felicity finished her rant, chest heaving in the heat, breasts straining against the fabric of her bra, sweat glistening on her chest.

The silence lasted all of five seconds. Then Oliver glanced over Felicity's shoulder at Sara, and saw the same want and need in her eyes that he knew must be in his. All it took was her quick nod and then his hands were pulling at Felicity's ponytail, kissing her furiously, teeth nipping at her lips, while Sara came up behind her, biting and licking at her shoulder, gripping Felicity's hips.

A small explosion from behind the iron door had them pulling apart, all three of them breathing heavily. Felicity's eyes were wide, lips swollen, panting, and she looked like every wet dream Oliver had ever had come to life. Sara was smiling like the cat instead of the canary.

"Digg's here," he said roughly.

His words snapped them out of their daze and they were suddenly all scrambling for their clothes.

When the door opened thirty seconds later, Diggle raised an eyebrow at the state of them.

Felicity and Sara rushed out, escaping the heat, and Oliver followed, exhaling in relief as the cool air hit his face.

"Do I even want to know?" Digg asked quietly, stepping up next to him.

Oliver watched as the two women stopped and looked over their shoulders back at him, Sara grinning, and Felicity biting her lip, eyebrow raised.

"Nope," he said simply.

They'd definitely have to finish what they'd started later though.


End file.
